


From Friends To...

by ohitsjustme



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, GoM appear from time to time, I suck at tagging, M/M, aokise - Freeform, mentions of Touou teammates, moimoi makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohitsjustme/pseuds/ohitsjustme
Summary: In which Aomine and Kise don't know the status of their relationship and things turn complicated.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	From Friends To...

**Author's Note:**

> UM HI. SO.  
> THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FIC THAT I'M RELEASING!  
> I have so many sloppy drabbles that I like to write especially with AoKise huehue, and this is the very first one that I'm brave enough to release. ;-;  
> PLEASE ENJOY! <3
> 
> **Kise decides to pursue modeling instead of basketball in this universe**  
> ***Certain things are rushed to not have too many unnecessary details***
> 
> KNB NOR DO THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME!

What do you call it when two people are seeing each other _(exclusively)_ but haven’t acknowledged it officially? They know their bond goes beyond being just _“friends,”_ yet the term _best friends_ don’t sit quite well with them. Friends with benefits? An official yet unofficial relationship? A relationship, if you could even call it that? Even they themselves don’t know the correct term to sum up their extremely complicated relationship. Neither of them asked the other out. They just ended up kissing one day and decided that hey, they kind of liked it and didn’t want to stop.

* * *

“Aominecchi~! You’re walking way too fast!” A slightly high-pitched voice called out.

The blond teen was scurrying after the bluenette, huffing behind as he tried to keep up with his friend. The bluenette ignored his friend’s plea and walked at the same pace. 

“Haah? You’re just walking too slow. Hurry up won’t you, Kise? You’re taking too long!” Aomine retorted, eyes focused on the ball that was spinning against the tip of his finger. He knew he was being a jerk by picking up his speed knowing that Kise was exhausted from their one on one match earlier. But the way that Kise was huffing and panting after him made him want to tease him even more. 

Finally catching up to Aomine’s side, Kise reached out to jab the other male in the side as he cried out, “So mean, Aominecchi! Aominecchi is mean! Mean!” 

Annoyed with Kise’s jabbing and screeching, Aomine felt a vein throbbing on his forehead as he growled out, “Shut up, Kise! You’re so loud.” Side stepping away from the blond’s jabs, he dropped the ball he was spinning and kept it tucked nicely away under his arms. “Jeez, you’re like a girl, you cry and whine too much.” He muttered, reaching his free hand up and using his pinky finger to dig into his ear.

Pouting at the other’s remarks, Kise did what he was told and remained quiet. Anyone looking from the outside would call Aomine rude and say that his words were too harsh. Yet, between the two, they know that it’s just friendly banter and none of it should be taken to the heart. Kise was able to take in the harsh words that Aomine dished his way because he knew that it was Aomine’s way of bonding with him. Sure, it may not be ideal, but that’s just how Aomine was. He showed his affection through teasing, and Kise bet his left toe that Aomine teased him the most out of their friend group. So Kise never let those harmless words affect him. As they neared the convenience store, Kise’s face immediately lit up. Amber hues shining bright against the sun as his lips curled into a wide grin. After a long game of basketball between the two, they were beat and ready to devour some ice cream, Kise especially. Though Kise didn’t notice, blue orbs gazed at the sight in awe. Seeing Kise beam so bright made Aomine feel all weird and tingly inside. 

_ Tch. Whatever. _

As much as he hated to admit it, Kise was beautiful. But that was it. At least to Aomine, that was it. He never thought too deep about how his blood rushes when they accidentally brush against one another. Or the way that he anticipates the blond going up to him every day asking for one on ones. Friends. That’s what they were. Right? So, to him, it’s best if he ignored the tingly sensations in his stomach. Aomine’s train of thought came to a halt as Kise turned to him with both of his hands filled with ice cream. He hadn’t realized that he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Kise picking out their ice cream and buying it. Slapping at his cheek lightly as if to wake himself up, he let out a soft sigh as he reached out to grab the ice cream Kise was holding out to him. 

Kise noticed Aomine’s weird behavior but chose to ignore it. He knew that the other hardly ever got lost in his own thoughts. If there was something bothering him, then he will let Kise know on his own terms. Instead of making a fuss and speaking on it, Kise followed along silently behind Aomine. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable. They were able to enjoy each other’s presence without having to do anything at all, really. After a brief walk, the two ended up at a secluded bench at a park overlooking a small pond. Once they both were seated, they both tore open their ice cream wrappers and began to dig into the dessert. 

Surprisingly, Aomine was the first to break the silence. “It’s nice out today, don’t you think?” He spoke rather casually. He peaked at Kise through the corner of his eyes, focusing on how the other’s mouth parted just a tad bit to take a bite of his ice cream. _Since when did Kise's lips get so damn plump?_

Without turning his head or breaking his view from the water, Kise smiled widely and nodded. “Yeah, it is Aominecchi! It’s a really beautiful day out today.” 

“Oi, Kise.” 

“Hm?”

“Look at me.”

Before Kise can fully turn his head to do as he was told, a pair of rough lips crashed into his softer pair. Kise couldn’t register what was happening. His eyes grew wide as his brain scrambled to process what was happening. Aomine was kissing him. Aomine Daiki. The Aomine Daiki. Who’s supposed to be obsessed with Mai-Chan and big boobs. Was kissing him, Kise Ryouta. Not sure if he acted on his own, Kise parted his lips slightly wider, allowing Aomine’s wet muscle to slip past and explore his sweet cavern as he pleases. Before he knew it, both their tongues were intertwined, sloppily attacking each other as they yearned to taste the other. Tanned hands brushed against Kise’s nape, causing him to let out a barely audible whimper. Aomine took this as an opportunity to push Kise’s head towards him, allowing him even deeper access into his mouth. Once Kise was finally able to process what was going on, nimble fingers reached up to grasp at the others chest and weakly push against it. Aomine finally realizing what he had done, broke the kiss up and turned his head to look at the opposite direction, cheeks completely flushed and though his skin was slightly darker, it was painfully noticeable. Kise on the other hand, was busy trying to distract himself by hurriedly chomping down on his ice cream. Sure, he was starting to get a brain freeze but that was a lot better than what was happening just now. He didn’t know why Aomine decided to kiss him out of the blue, and he didn’t know why he wasn’t mad either. Or why he didn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that hey, his best friend just kissed him, and it totally doesn’t feel weird at all. 

Aomine finally got up from his seat and tossed his melting ice cream into the nearby trash can. He himself didn’t know why he decided to kiss Kise. He did know that he was busy ogling at the way Kise’s lips parted as he took a bite from his ice cream, and the next thing he knew, he was leaning in to smash their lips together. It didn’t bother him in the slightest though, which was the weird part. Deciding to finally avert his gaze to the blond, he was surprised to see Kise fiddling with the hem of his shirt, face flushed a beautiful shade of red as his eyes are looking anywhere but up at Aomine. Fuck. Aomine wanted to kiss him again but decided against it as he didn’t know what the other was thinking. “Oi.” He growled out lowly, breaking the awkward silence between them. 

Kise shyly averted his gaze to look up at Aomine. With lips slightly parted as he gasped for air, Kise remained silent, waiting for _~~Aomine to kiss him again~~_ the next words to come out of Aomine’s lips. 

“Are you mad?” Aomine questioned as he brought a hand up to sheepishly rub at his nape. What a stupid question, really. Maybe he should’ve asked if it was okay to kiss him from the start. However, he was relieved to see the small shake in Kise’s head, letting him know that he wasn’t mad. “Okay, so let’s go home. It’s getting dark.” He muttered, not waiting for the other to respond before his feet picks up a slow pace towards the exit of the park. 

Kise immediately followed, but first tossing away his ice cream wrapper in the trash. He remained silent, fingers still fidgeting with his shirt. He wasn’t sure what to say. He wanted to know why Aomine decided to kiss him yet didn’t have the guts to open his mouth and ask why. Before he knew it, he was at the front of his house. Did Aomine really take the time to walk Kise home despite living practically on the other side? Aomine waved him off and was about to turn around to leave before a pair of smooth hands gripped at his wrist. Before he could question it, Kise opened his mouth to bravely command. “Again. Do it again.” 

Knowing all too well what the other wanted, Aomine obeyed and draped his neck slightly and leaned in to press his lips softly against Kise’s. And from that day on, the kissing started and never stopped.

* * *

They didn’t try to _hide_ their _relationship_ or whatever it was you wanted to call it, per se. It was more like they didn’t care enough to explain to anybody what they were doing. Their business was their own, and if it wasn’t affecting anybody, they didn’t owe anyone an explanation. Besides, it wasn’t anything serious. At least that’s what they wanted to tell themselves. These “kisses” would last throughout their basketball season. With Aomine sneaking in kisses whenever nobody was looking, or Kise innocently asking for them when they were alone. Neither of them spoke about it. They didn’t want it to get more confusing than it already was. So, when middle school came to an end and they decided they would all go to different schools, they both decided that they didn’t want the kissing to stop. Yet, neither of them really spoke about the situation. They just kept kissing.

It was pretty routine for them. Kise, being the model that he was, was able to afford the constant transportation to visit Aomine at his school after his practice ended. Though the Touou teammates found it weird that Kise visited almost every day after practice, they never really brought it up. Well, it’s more because they didn’t want to piss off Aomine and have him tell everybody to fuck off before slamming anything in his way as he left. Moimoi would pry from time to time, but he left it at just them being close and that’s it. But who was Aomine trying to fool?

* * *

It was another regular day. Another regular practice. The gym doors burst open to reveal a very bright and smiley Kise, skipping through the gym with bags of food. “Aominecchi~!” Kise hollered, voice practically filled with joy. “I brought food for you! I used the company’s card, so I was able to get some food for your teammates too!” The boys in the gym all beamed up at Kise’s words, each expressing their gratitude one by one.

“Alright, we can end practice early thanks to Ki-Chan!” Moimoi called out. Ending practice early wasn’t necessary as it was going to end soon, but she had other ideas in mind; she was going to have a talk with her friend. And this was going to be a long talk. 

As Aomine dragged himself over to where Kise was, Moimoi gazed at him almost knowingly, eyes sparkling even more than Kise’s was. Noticing the weird stare his childhood friend was giving him, Aomine looked over his shoulder to stare back at his friend. With a cocked brow, the tanned male opened his mouth to let out a groggy, “What, weird ass?” 

Without answering his words, Moimoi’s grin only widened. She shook her head and waved him off as she headed towards her bags to put away her belongings. Kise and Aomine were busy chatting away when Moimoi walked up to them. She raised a hand up towards Kise and beckoned him to come forth, her wicked grin never once leaving her face. With a confused look on his face, Kise obliged and scrambled towards the pink hair girl, waving off an annoyed looking Aomine.

“Oi, Satsuki. You better not pull off any weird shit, you hear me?” Aomine stated rather threateningly. Knowing that he had no bark to his bite, Moimoi brushed off his words and slipped her arm around Kise as she tugged him towards the exit of the gym. 

“Just for a sec, Dai-Chan! Jeez, you’re so stingy with Ki-Chan!” She yelled back as they neared the exit, snickering as she can sense how much more annoyed the bluenette became. 

Still confused about what was happening, Kise awkwardly added his input. “Um, Moimoicchi,” he stopped briefly to bring a hand up to scratch at the side of his face, “What’s going on?”

She didn’t bother to answer as she continued to drag him along. Once she brought Kise to a secluded area just outside of the gym, she turned towards Kise with bright glowing eyes. “Ki-Chan~! Are you and Dai-Chan seeing each other?” If she wasn’t going to get any information from Aomine, she was going to pry it out from Kise. She knew the blond was a lot less stubborn and was more prone to falling for her bright shimmery puppy dog eyes if she played her card right. 

Kise immediately burned up at the question thrown at him. Was he seeing Aomine Daiki? Well, yeah. But no. Well, it was complicated. With his face colored a deep shade of red, Kise was barely able to mutter out the simple word, “N-no!” He didn’t really tell a lie. Aomine never asked him out, so they weren’t “seeing each other” in the way Moimoi was implying. ~~They were seeing each other in another way though, that way being Kise sleeping over at Aomine’s while Aomine fucked his brain senseless.~~ But he wasn’t going to admit that to his friend, no matter how close they were. “What makes you say that?!”

Narrowing her gaze in on her friend as if she doesn’t believe him, she gave a slight shrug of her shoulders at his question. “No reason. You guys are just close and always together. Plus, Dai-Chan seems to really like you!” What a little instigator. Kise noticed the glint in her eyes. Yes, he was dense at times, but he wasn’t going to fall for it. He knew what she was doing, and she wasn’t going to win. Aomine liking him? _As if._

“That’s all it is, Moimoicchi! Aominecchi and I are just close friends! We just play a lot of basketball together, that’s all!” He exclaimed and tried to play a coy smile on his lips, hoping that it was enough to get his friend off his case. “I swear!”

“Ki-Chan…” **_Shit. Here it comes._** He can already see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. “Does Ki-Chan not trust me as a friend anymore?” **_Fuck. Here comes the sniffles._** “K-Ki-Chan d-doesn’t… like me…” Her sniffles became louder as she began to wipe away the tears that gathered up around the corner of her eyes, “A-anymore.” **_She won this round._**

Unable to hold back his own tears, the blond reached out to pull the pink haired teen into his embrace. “No! Of course not, Moimoicchi! I’ll tell you everything!” Kise cried out as he held her firmly. “I can never not like Moimoicchi!” Damn him for being just as emotional. He was too busy comforting his friend to not realize the smirk that played at her lips. He fell for her trap. He sucked in a deep breath, prepared to tell his friend about the long, complicated situation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so.  
> Thanks for baring with me until the end ;-;  
> Um, initially I wanted this to be a oneshot but my brain can't stop typing and typing and thinking and thinking-  
> I have the next chapter sort of ready (No I don't it's not even half ready bc I can't stop procrastinating)  
> IT WILL BE PURE SMUT. So please proceed to read it with caution. ;-;  
> Again, this is my very first fic so it's not going to be amazing, so all constructive criticism and thoughts/feedback will be greatly appreciated!  
> Huehue, again thanks to all for reading!!!!


End file.
